brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Doewish
“I’m sorry, I was distracted. I was trying to scope out Rushpool. I haven’t seen him all day, and Barkkit won’t stop tugging my ears off about wanting to see his father.” - Doewish to Brookstar about Barkkit's desire to see his father Doewish is a lithe, feather-y, slender, stubby, smoothly-furred, soft light brown tabby she-cat with pale, glimmering frosty green eyes. She has warm, bold tabby stripes, a lightly-coloured underside, and a long, fluffy tail. She is the daughter of Thornstripe and Roseivy, and the sister of Sandheart, Thistletail and Nettlepaw. She is mates with Rushpool, and the mother of Aspenpaw, Barkpaw and Frostpaw. She plays a minor role, though her role in the story has increased slightly due to being mates with Rushpool. She is still considered a very minor character. In The Books The Sun Path Doekit, along with her littermates Sandkit, Thistlekit and Nettlekit, are born to Thornstripe and Roseivy during PineClan's invasion. A Dangerous Omen Doekit is seen tag-teaming on Thistlekit with Sandkit, all three seen flailing in the snow as they played. The three of them are beckoned forward by Brookstar, and apprenticed. Doepaw's mentor is Feathermist. Forest of Silence Doepaw approaches Rushpaw, asking him where he's going. After he tells her he's going to the medicine cats' den, she asks whether they're still going hunting later or not. Rushpaw nods to say they are, and Doepaw happily skips away, saying she'll meet him at the entrance to the camp. She is later seen walking side-by-side with Rushpaw as they go hunting with her mentor Feathermist. Doepaw is later seen encouraging her father Thornstripe to eat some fresh-kill. She is named Doewish, and gives birth to her kits with Rushpool three moons after her naming. When Ravenwing and Brookstar enter to see her, she feebly greets them in a sleepy purr, Rushpool covering her with nuzzles and licks. Brookstar congratulates her, before peering into her nest to see the newborns. She has her three kits tucked safely up against her belly, feeding after being calmed by Ravenwing's licks. When asked if they had named them, Doewish answers yes, and names them off one-by-one. Aspenkit, who she calls 'the tabby', Barkkit, who she dubs the 'brown tabby', and Frostkit, dubbed 'the she-kit'. When Ravenwing comments that she and Rushpool should be proud, and that they all look strong and healthy, she replies with a simple, hoarse purr. Brookstar briefly mentions that Doewish's newborn kits had helped to sore his worries about a lack of apprentices. Feathermist is noted as having moved into the nursery, accompanying Doewish and her 5-moon-old kits. Later, when Brookstar visits the nursery to clear his head, Doewish's head peeks out of the den entrance. As he greets her, she blinks, seemingly unaware of who he was. Then, exclaiming with a sheepish smile, she apologizes and admits that she had been distracted trying to scope out Rushpool. She notes that she hadn't seen him all day, and her son Barkkit hadn't stopped tugging her ears off wanting to see him. She dips her head apologetically and steps out into the light of the clearing. She then asks Brookstar if he had seen her mate about, and he replies that he hadn't, he just wanted to see the kits. She understands, and beckons her kits outside to come and see him, but then sharply orders Aspenkit to groom his fur down and look respectable before his leader. When Barkkit asks if Brookstar can show them some hunting moves, or anything he considers 'cool', Brookstar agrees, but, with a glance at Doewish, adds that he would only if their mother agreed to it. With a soft dip of her head, she calmly gives them the go ahead, seated beside the nursery entrance. During the apprentice ceremony for her three kits, Brookstar comments that Frostkit's fur looked as though Doewish had attempted to flatten it down, but had failed. Looking flat and sleek in some places, while it stuck up in others. After the ceremony, she and Rushpool sweep in to cover their kits in affectionate licks and praises. The New Era: New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Grandmother(s): Jadeclaw, Featherstar Grandfather(s): Junipertail, Stormfront Mother: Roseivy Father: Thornstripe Mate(s): Rushpool Sons: Aspenpaw, Barkpaw Daughter: Frostpaw Education Mentor(s): Feathermist